


Simple

by Eny



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, i love soulmates, just read it i spent some time on it, other cute things, probably, this is set before got7 was a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/pseuds/Eny
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebum were in love.





	

The first kiss they shared was an accident. 

Kinda.

It was during their JJ Project days. Jinyoung had been making himself morning coffee.

Jaebum was still sleeping probably, so he had been feeling nice and made his hyung a cup too. He was almost done preparing it when he heard Jaebum shuffle out of his room and head towards their little kitchen.

"Smells nice." He murmured, still half asleep. Instead of laughing and making fun of his messy hair and ruffled clothes, Jinyoung felt himself smile softly.

"I made you one too, hyung." He said and held out the steaming mug.

It's not like he had never made coffee for Jaebum, so he was surprised when the older broke out into a goofy, toothy smile. Jinyoung couldn't help the slight pink tint that appeared on his cheeks or the airy feeling that filled up his chest. He didn't know why, though.

Jaebum grabbed the cup, letting his hands overtake Jinyoungs, and leaned forward. Jinyoung was surprised once more, about to make a noise before being stopped cold.

Jaebum stepped back with the mug and exited to the living room, leaving Jinyoung, stumbling to grab onto the counter to keep himself from falling.

The warm feeling of Jaebum's lips on his own lingered, a shiver overtook him. He tried to wrap his head around what just happened.

He heard the television being turned on, which snapped him out of his daze.

His cheeks were still hot and his heart was still bouncing, but he moved to grab his own coffee.

After sitting with Jaebum on the couch and noticing he was still practically asleep, he concluded that Jaebum didn't even know what he did. So he decided that he didn't need to bring it up. Jaebum never brought it up either, so Jinyoung guessed he was right.

 

... Until the second time.

They had gone to their regular ramen place, both too tired from practice to possibly cook.

It was nice.

They joked around, talking for at least an hour about nothing over their food before realizing that their bowls were empty and the store was to close soon. They left with giggles, Jinyoung feeling as content as an 18 year old could.

On the way back to the dorm, the air was colder and Jinyoung was glad he had a jacket. They hadn't stopped talking, but Jinyoung forgot what the subject was. He was too busy just looking around, his mind wandering.

He saw a cat and was about to run toward it like the child he was, but was pulled back by the hand in his. He hadn't even realized they had been holding hands.. His face flushed and he looked up at Jaebum, who looked as nonchalant as ever.

Jinyoung looked down at their intertwined fingers and heard Jaebum chuckle before letting go. Jinyoung didn't know he would miss it. 

He was still looking down when, gently, his head was being lifted up.

His eyes met Jaebum's questioning ones and, for some reason, Jinyoung moved forward.

The feeling of Jaebum's soft lips flooded his senses and he felt everything melt away. 

The taste of spicy noodles and sweet tea lingered as Jaebum pulled away, looking slightly down at Jinyoung with eyes the latter could definitely get used to. 

They continued to their dorm, hand in hand, and Jinyoung faintly wondered if he was dreaming. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know how to feel about this...

He wasn't complaining, though. 

And he really wasn't about to complain as Jaebum pulled him into his bed.

Nope.

Never.

 

After that, they didn't talk about it.

But that didn't mean they ignored it.

Quite the opposite actually..

They spent their days like they always had. They would wake up, do what they usually did during the day, then go back home to sleep. They fought, but who didn't? They had disagreements, but they knew how to speak to each other. Jaebum still had his anger, and Jinyoung still was rebellious, but they still ended up curled around each other at night and neither of them could object. 

It wasn't like what people would call a 'honeymoon period'. They never had one of those. They never just looked into each others' eyes and forgot the world around them. They both were busy with their careers, both knowing which priorities were greater than the others.

But the kisses were more frequent. Jinyoung would say they were practically constant. And they had decided that one bed was enough for two people. 

To Jinyoung, it was everything he never knew he needed.

 Jinyoung felt like he could trust Jaebum with everything, and he did. They loved each other. With everything happening around them so fast, Jinyoung cherished the time he could just rest in Jaebum's arms. He cherished how the older could just be there.

 

"Hey Jaebummie?" Jinyoung asked, using the newfound nickname he oh-so-brilliantly came up with for his boyfriend.

They were in the bed, Jinyoung's head resting back on Jaebum's bare shoulder as their fingers intertwined lazily. He received a soft grunt and felt himself smiling. 

"I love you." 

It was quiet for a second and a small sliver of regret stuck his side. When he turned over to look at Jaebum, his breath left his body. 

"You're disgusting." Jinyoung laughed as Jaebum's expression went from totally love struck to smug. He tried to cover his mouth when Jaebum started wiggling his eyebrows, but Jaebum caught his hands in his own. 

He moved so that he was on top of Jinyoung and completely covered him with kisses and Jinyoung laughed with honest joy. 

"I love you so much." 

"I love you too."

When they finally drifted off to sleep, Jinyoung was in paradise. He never wanted this to end. 

 

Not long after that day, though, everything did.

Everything they worked for so hard, everything they did, wasn't good enough.

JYP told them they would have to go back into training, that they would probably be separated, that Jaebum was wanted in another group that would welcome him warmly, that they would be fine, that they just needed to be _better,_ that they would be _better_ with time.

They went to their dorm in silence.

Jinyoung was the first to shed tears.

He crumbled to the ground and stayed there, sobbing into his hands.

Jaebum immediately picked him up with half hearted words of comfort and walked to their room, and laid them both onto their bed. _Their room. Their bed_. The thought made the tears come harder, racking his body. His mind filled with guilt. This was his fault. This was all his fault.

If he had only worked harder. If he had only danced better. Jaebum had been perfect. Jinyoung was nothing. This was his fault. Now they had to leave their home. Their room. Their bed. Jaebum will join a group and leave him.

His mind was swimming and he didn't notice Jaebum shaking along with him until he felt small drops on his hand. He looked up at the older boy, who was quietly sobbing too, Jinyoung's hand pressed against his lips.

"What's going to happen to us?" Jinyoung asked in a tone barely above a whisper.

Jaebum's eyes closed slowly and his grip on Jinyoung's hand tightened.

"I don't know."

That only made Jinyoung cry harder.

 

When they went back into training, Jinyoung was terrified. He had his friends, and Jaebum had friends too, so they weren't alone. The trainees took them back well and it had been like it had before JJ Project was a happy thought... But that also meant Jaebum... no.

They were in love. Jinyoung knew that. Of course they were in love! He loved Jaebum and Jaebum loved him... Simple... 

They didn't spend as much time together as before, sure, but that didn't mean they were drifting apart... 

Who was he kidding.

Jaebum wasn't his anymore. 

They both tried to spend alone time together, but others would invite themselves and Jinyoung and Jaebum's dates would turn into group activities. They got to sneak away sometimes, but the time they had together was nothing compared to what it used to be.

They couldn't tell anyone of their relationship, so they just... let it happen. They let each other go. The secret kisses stopped and the hand Jinyoung would always find gripping his neck disappeared. 

More talk of Jaebum joining the other group came around, but Jinyoung couldn't bring himself to object. It was better for Jaebum. They didn't know the next time they would debut, if they even did, so it was for the best.

 

Jinyoung had led Jaebum to the staircase, one of the only places they could escape to.

Jaebum looked at him with _those eyes_ , and Jinyoung didn’t want to do this. He sat down and took Jaebum down with him, gripping their hands together with an unwavering gaze. Jaebum noticed the cold air around them and lifted an eyebrow.

“You should join the group.” Was all Jinyoung said, rubbing his thumb on the skin of Jaebum’s hand, not looking up. He knew Jaebum had no say in the matter in the end, but he just had to tell him. He had to voice his thoughts.

“Are you crazy!?” Jaebum burst after a solid minute of nothing, ripping his hands out of Jinyoung’s and standing. He looked down at the boy with a betrayed expression.

“Jaebum hyung-“

“Since when did you start calling me hyung!? Jinyoungie, what’s happened?”

“Stop being unreasonable, hyung! What happened between us is getting farther in the past, we need to focus- think about your future!” He yelled quietly, standing to look Jaebum in the eye.

The words made him sick, but it was for the best. It was for the best. It was.

Jaebum’s face was red.

_“What about our future?”_

“We don’t have a future, h-“

Jaebum’s strong hands gripped his shoulders, interrupting him yet again.

“Stop calling me that!” He said like the thought was so wrong. It wasn’t wrong. Jinyoung told him. He was his hyung! Since when did he stop caring about age?! The hands on him tightened.

“I’m your boyfriend, Jinyoungie. I’m yours.” His voice was hard.

“I can’t join that group. I can’t leave you behind! I won’t! I love you, Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung saw Jaebum’s eyes close and his face coming closer. He couldn’t do this.

“You’re not mine, Jaebum hyung.” He sighed wistfully and stepped back, tearing Jaebum’s hands off him and walking away. He didn’t look at Jaebum when he left.

Jinyoung had accepted their fate, but Jaebum seemed unable to. He kicked and screamed, he didn't want to lose Jinyoung like this, but it had to happen. It wasn't good for them. Jinyoung knew it wasn’t good for them.

 

Jinyoung was called into JYP’s office. When he arrived, a sense of dread overtook him as his eyes met Jaebum’s.

It had been weeks since they had spoken. Their last encounter on the stairs had driven a spike between them. Jinyoung felt himself grow flustered as Jaebum kept on staring. Hopefully the producer would be quick.

 

“You two will be in JYP’s new boy group. Jaebum, you’ll be leading them, okay?”

 

Once the words left his lips, Jinyoung choked on air.

“That’s all for now, you can go back to the dorms. You should start packing though.”

Jinyoung barely heard him, in a daze. He didn’t notice that he was outside until the sound of the door shutting behind him snapped him out of his mind.

Jaebum was in front of him.

They looked at each other for a while.

Just looked.

“Hi.” Jinyoung said. He was breathless.

“Hey.”

Jaebum’s face split into a smile. One Jinyoung hadn’t seen in what seems like forever. He couldn’t help but smile too.

“Why are you crying, Jinyoungie?” Jaebum’s voice was soft. Jinyoung let his hand cup his cheek, let Jaebum wipe his tears.

He tried to speak, but he couldn't. His words stuck in his throat and all he could do was shake his head. A hand reached up and held onto Jaebum’s elbow. This was happening.

Jinyoung had thought it was the end of them. He believed that there was nothing left for them… But now…

They’re going to have a new beginning.

Holy Shit.

“I know.” Jaebum agreed.

 

“I missed you.” He whispered, stroking the side of Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung missed him too. He missed him so much.

“We’ll be together again.” Jinyoung whispered back.

“I know.” 

It had been so long since Jinyoung tasted Jaebum’s lips like this.

**Author's Note:**

> *is planning to do a part two but is also lazy*
> 
> how did you like it? 
> 
> ( tell me on tumblr too @cutepimook )


End file.
